There is a conventional joined body manufactured by joining a first substrate and a second substrate by using sheet-like resin material sandwiched between the first substrate and the second substrate. Such resin material is supplied as a sheet material, and the resin material is applied to the main surface of a sheet-like first separator (e.g., a film made of resin) and is covered with a second separator (e.g., a film made of resin), for example.
Such a joined body is manufactured through an attaching step of attaching resin material to the first substrate, a uniting step of uniting the first substrate and the second substrate, and a curing step of curing the resin material.
The following describes a technology of attaching a sheet-like resin material to the first base material, with reference to a figure (for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2).
According to a conventional technology as shown in FIG. 15, a joined body is manufactured through the following steps.
(A) Preparing a first substrate 902 that includes a plurality of first functional units 901, and performing UV ozone cleaning (section a in FIG. 15).
(B) Preparing a (rolled) sheet material 924 composed of resin material 921 and two separators 922 and 923 sandwiching the resin material 921, and peeling off one of the separators (here, the lower separator 923) while drawing out the sheet material 924 (section b in FIG. 15).
(C) Forming a cut-slit that is completely cut in the surface of the resin material 921 from which the separator 923 has been removed along an outline of a resin material part 921a of the resin material 921 (not forming a cut-slit in the other separator 922) (section c in FIG. 15).
(D) Attaching a peeling tape 925 to a part inside the resin material part 921a (section d in FIG. 15).
(E) Removing unnecessary resin material (921a) by peeling the peeling tape 925 off (section e in FIG. 15).
(F and G) Attaching the resin material 921 remaining on the other separator 922 and cutting into a predetermined size to each of the first functional units 901 of the first substrate 902, and peeling off the other separator 922 (sections f and g in FIG. 15).
(H) Uniting a second substrate 912 that includes a plurality of second functional units to the first substrate 902 so that the first functional units 901 correspond one-to-one in position to the second functional units (section h in FIG. 15).
(I) Curing the resin material 921 by heating (or applying UV to) the united first substrate 902 and second substrate 912 (section i in FIG. 15).
(J) Dividing the joined first substrate 902 and second substrate 912 into individual joined bodies each composed of the first functional unit 901 and the second functional unit, after curing the resin material 921 (section j in FIG. 15).